Getek Cinex
Getek Cinex, is a Yggdrasil player that was transported to the New World upon the old game servers shutting down. However, unlike the main character Ainz Ooal Gown, Getek arrived six hundred years prior to the Overlord and the Great Tomb of Nazarick. In Yggdrasil he was the guild master of the Jaded Hearts; whom were known for their famous "Guild Events" and complete dedication to role-playing. Within the New World, Getek Cinex is viewed with a mixture of hatred and awe by the surviving members of the NPC's of his guild while the major factions of the world know not of his existence.. In his human guise he is known as Casin du Pre; a refined gentleman of priestly origin who had taken to wandering the land. Appearance The nobles of Re-Estize would describe him to be more feminine than masculine. With fair unblemished skin, flowing white hair and beautiful blue eyes he could easily be mistaken for a woman. Their was no doubt to this, as he is routinely hit on as soon as he entered a new town or urban dwelling by human and demi-human alike. His typical garb is akin to priestly robes with a calming light gray for the majority with brown vestments with gold trim. Getek's true demonic form is far less appealing and more the stuff of nightmares. Shadows crawling across the length of his body as vaporal wings constructed from smoke form at his shoulder blades. A pair of horns sprout at his temples while his flowing hair turns to blackened ash and his blue eyes become pits of reddish hellfire. Personality "Look at this, you drew blood you ugly oaf. On my face no less! For this you shall know Hell!" His past experiences within the New World has left Getek Cinex a bitter and almost broken human being. But it has crafted a dangerously cunning beast in his stead. Inwardly, Soga is scared of making another grave error that will take away his last two sons. But it fully aware that apathy leads only to death. And thus he constantly seeks to control and dominate the world; or those simply in it to better prepare himself for any future decisions. Publicly, the Cambion is authoritative and assertive. Wielding a deadly presence few would challenge. Where as his alter ego Casin du Pre is shy and almost meek in comparison. As a wandering priest, Getek attempts to retain as much as his former self as possible by helping the needy and innocent. But his good intentions always seem to backfire as he ultimately and possibly unintentionally corrupts that individuals morals and conscious. These instantaneous are not limited to when he masks himself as Casin, but whenever Getek interacts with other races. It's as if this unseen force alters his personality; in just a subtle enough way that he isn't fully aware of his ill intentions and only becomes aware of them when it's too late to stop them. Soga has come to refer to these personality shifts as "off scripts" moments as they only occur whenever he actively seeks to break character and act like Soga Tanyu. When performing his roll appropriately, Getek is a prideful and insidious being who seems himself as a "man of his word". He is also just as equally sporadic as he typically stops what he's doing to have tea. He believes himself to be eternally beautiful and is all to willing to remind those of this. Despite his own callous nature, Getek has genuine feelings for his creations even going so far as to officially call them his children and soon after arriving in the New World and discovering the NPC's had become sentient, encouraged them to go out and learn more about the world around them so that they may grow beyond what their creators originally intended. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown (guild) Getek had frequent dealings with Ainz Ooal Gown. Both in-game and outside of it. He assisted them in finding the Great Tomb of Nazarick as well as aided them in developing it's defenses. His interaction with Ainz's guild members outside of the game were on professional terms. He was apart of the construction crew tasked with renovating Suratan's house. During Ainz Ooal Gown's height of activity the guild took part in a few of Jaded Hearts "guild events". During one such event Jaded Hearts attempted to plunder the Tombs riches, only to be beaten back at the 2nd Floor. A second event saw Getek "manipulate" an alliance of players in besieging Nazarick, they succeeded in reaching the 8th floor before defeat was certain. Ulbert Alain Odle Ulbert was a friend of Getek. The pair adored playing "evil" characters; which lead the two constantly trying to one up each other. Demiurge Being a close friend of his creator, Getek was familiar with all of Demiurge's stats and abilities. Momonga (Mo-Mo) Momonga was a regular acquaintance in-game. The two routinly exchanged information; with Getek sharing rare loot drops and abundant crafting resources locations. While Momonga shared tips on how to manage a guild's finances and structure. The Skeletal Mage believed Getek to be using some unknown World Item or have Admin privileges to have such precise information. Korsu Korsu is the first of three NPC's crafted by Getek. Birthed with a form similar to that of his father, Korsu is the strongest of Getek's "sons". Like his siblings, Korsu views his creator more akin to a father figure rather than a god. Hadariel Hadariel is second of three NPC's created by Getek in the form of an Angel. He serves as one of two Chief Diplomats for the Wrey Citadel. Amriel The third crafted of the NPC's who also possessed the appearance of an Angel. Getek rarely speaks of Amriel. Slane Theocracy Getek holds a pure unending hatred for the Theocracy and it's faith. It has been the target of many a plague and calamities devised by Cinex. Surshana Despised and hated, Getek was sad by this "gods" death only due to the fact he had failed to kill him himself. He was momentarily suspicious that Mo-Mo was Surshana due to their similar appearance and ordered his death for it, only to retract it seconds later. Heavenly Dragon Lord One of his most powerful supporters, Getek recruited the Dragon Lord immediately after the purge of the Citadel. The Heavenly Dragon is on par with Getek and has acted as both a console and trainer in the past century. Alice Altanas Alice is not an NPC nor a resident of the New World. She is instead a World-class Item from Yggdrasil that gained sentients upon their arrival to the new lands. Originally called Atlas; the item that would become Alice possessed remarkable knowledge of items, spells, materials and rare locations in both Yggdrasil and the New World. It sought to expand its knowledge by learning more about humans and thus created its own living body. Getek raised the infant and much sooner the young girl it become -out of pure frustration that it's infancy was causing. Getek sees Alice as a daughter rather than an item or a possession while Alice is still unsure how to classify her owner. Background Before taking the name of Getek Cinex in Yggdrasil and beyond he was Soga Tanyu; a human being. Prior to him first playing Yggdrasil, Soga owned a relatively successful construction company. But having no living family and very little friends outside of work Soga delved into the newest in the line of DMMO-RPGs. Yggdrasil. When he first start he selected a Cambion; an Heteromorphic race unaware of the high PK rate that such a category of races suffered from. Despite his lack of knowledge and skill to the game he was not spared from the trolls nor the PKers that actively hunted him and his kind. Like many Soga was tempted to either quit the game or recreate a new more widely accepted character. However, that was before he was introduced to the concept of Role-Playing. After being killed and set to the respawn location he came across a group of fellow Heteromorphics who were venting their own frustrations with both life and the game through Role-Play. While he wasn't near the status of a hardened Otaku, Soga was familiar with the concept of role-playing having played a few tabletop rpgs in his youth. After witnessing a few of their sessions he joined them. Having people to game and vent with made dealing with the PKers more manageable. Eventually the group gathered more role-players until they had enough to form a guild. Organizing and leveling became second nature than. While their numbers never went into triple digits they had enough members to keep the average group of adventures at bay. Soga had decided to log on and play around until the servers shut down on Yggdrasil. Soga is unaware if any of his clansmen were also transported to this new world. Chronology Arrival Arc Not sure how to do this yet....WIP Powers and Abilities "The fires of Hell are mine. Those who dwell amid it's flames are mine to torment or conjure as I see fit." Getek Cinex is a powerful magic caster, primarily focusing in arcane magics he has a vast array of offensive spells coupled together with an assortment of buffs, warding and healing spells. As a warlock he specialized in fire magic, which would make his spells susceptible to an element that would counter his own. Being a magic caster, the spells revolving around the fire element tended to be used to inflict burning damage or damage over time. He acquired divine spells when he branched away from the Arcanist; a class that seeks to discover the mysterious laws of magic and bend those forces to their whims. The Mystic Theurge is the divine branch of that particular tree. Getek sought a path to the Archmage prestige class and that road led him through Wizard. An Archmage has access to high tier magics, something the Warlock and Mystic Theurge lacked. As the Warlock class lacked the versatility and spell selection of a wizard, the class was granted a higher number of skills a typical magic caster would be normally granted. These skills took the form of Invocations; which acted like spell-like abilities, but most didn't require the spending of mana points but instead the stronger the invocation the longer the cool-down. While not as talented as the other PvP guilds back in Yggdrasil, Getek and by extension Jaded Hearts earned a name for themselves by adopting advanced hit-and-run tactics as well as designing and implementing brilliant traps and mazes into their controlled territories. Along the Warlock's advancement path Getek dipped into Demonologist; which allows him to summon Demonic beings with greater ease and allows him to lower the chance of them frenzying during combat . As a Corrupter his very presence corrupts the inner spirit of individuals, prompting them to act on their more baser urges. Similar in part to a Corrupter, Defilers can literally alter and defile the physical world. Using their own blood, a Defiler can bestow a creature with the fiendish template transforming them into a Demon. Low level Defilers are only capable of effecting animals. An Infernal Duke are the ultimate masers of demon kind. Back in Yggdrasil, only five Infernal Dukes could exist on a single server. They can conscript any demon that isn't bound to another Duke and force it into service. Additionally, Getek possesses several racial abilities thanks to his demonic heritage. In Yggdrasil he possessed a superior talent at perception checks made in the cover of night, which translated over into the New World as darkvision. He can sprout demonic bat-like wings with but a thought and no cost to mana. Telekinesis was once just a minor emote that found little use in-game. It grew in lethality and became a skill that is now holds the strength to throw a fully armored knight into a wall with ease. His devil blood and rank also grants him several varying Auras. However, as a demonic being holy magic and items imbued with the holy element are more effective against him. Far more so ever since he added racial levels in Corrupter, Defiler and Infernal Duke. Known Classes Racial Classes * Cambion (10) ** Corrupter (10) *** Defiler (10) **** Infernal Duke (5) Job Classes * Warlock (15) ** Demonologist (10) * Elementalist (fire) (10) * Arcanist (10) ** Mystic Theurge (5) * Wizard (10) ** Archmage (5) Spells Arcane Magic Destroy Magic - a spell designed to destroy a spell's effect that lasts longer than an instant. Fireball - a blasting spell which hurls a ball of fire that can encomposs a large radius in an instant. Wall of Fire - encircle a target in a ring of fire. Devil's Luck - improve your luck stat. Traveling Demon Mine - a demonic mine that resembles a bloated red-skinned shark that embeds itself within the ground and travels towards it's target before latching on via a bite and exploding. True Dark - envelop a foe in a pillar of darkness, inflicting necrotic damage. Greater Penetration - increases the chances to overcome a foes spell resistance. Wall of Imps - creates a wall of fleshy Imps that can attack at a limited capacity. Hellmouth - creates a planar gate that links the mortal world and the nine hells together. A mixture of low and high tier demons continue to pour forth until the Hellmouth is sealed. Hellfire - an offensive fire based spell that burns the soul of it's target. Blackflame - a 10th tier spell that conjures a black flame that burns with such intense heat it feels cold. It is believed no spell short of another 10th tier can extinguish this fire. Reinforce Armor - improve a target's defenses. Blessing of Magic Caster - A buff to strengthen the caster's physical defense. Wall of Force - entrap a group or a single target in a wall of invisible force. Can also be used defensively. Reversal of Foes - bewitch a foe's mind so they shall see you as an ally and all others as enemies. Third Eye - allows the caster to see invisible foes and other supernatural creatures that might exist on the ethereal plane. Message - send a telepathic message to an individual you are familiar with; i.e have met them at least once and have a general description of them in mind when casting. Bestow Curse - curse a foe or body of water with a disease. Haste - double the caster's movement speed. Venom - summons a destructive enzyme from the gates of Hell that breaks down all organic matter. A high 9th tier spell. While powerful, places of strong Divine Magic such as churches can repel the enzyme which is the only reason it isn't a 10th tier. Gate - summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over vast distances. It is considered to be the highest tier of teleporation magic. Earthbound - transmute the ground beneath the caster's feet into a giant earthern fingers which attempt to encase others in a dome. Greater Teleportation - Allows for instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. Reverse Gravity - reverse the flow of gravity around the caster for 1 minute. Spell Seal - a sealing spell that the caster can seal any spell up to 5th tier and can cast at a later time without having to deal with the spell's incantation. Open the Way - a Super Tier spell which allows you to summon the highest demonic tier monster as an ally. While the creature is permanent and won't disappear until defeated, the cost to cast this spell is a complete mana burn. Leaving the caster waiting a full 24 hours before their mana will start to recover. Mana potions won't alleviate this. Greater Resistance - strengthens the user's two lowest defensive stats. False Data: Level - gives the user the ability to fake their level False Data: Life - gives the user the ability to fake their HP Greater Potential - boosts all stats by 5% for the next hour Greater Full Potential - boost all primary stats by 25% for the next hour. Can be used in conjunction with Greater Potential. Divine Magic Heal - a healing spell that is capable of stabilizing a mortally wounded creature, deadly against undead. Regenerate - regrow lost limbs Regeneration - a heal over time spell that slowly replenishes the caster. Revivify - restore to life a creature that hasn't been dead no longer than twenty-four hours. Wisdom of the Ancients - boost mental stats Radiance - offensive spell, purifying the target with holy light. The Horn of Gabriel - a spell that emits sonic damage centered on the caster. Magic Ward Holy - reduce the damage inflicted by the holy element or magics. Bulwark - a powerful defensive spell that creates a magical shield around the user or a target within one hundred feet. Control Water - Depending on how much mana is put into the spell determines the amount of water one can control. Create Food/Water - Create sustenance from thin air. While bland and tasteless, it will sustain a person for 24 hours. Magic Boost - increase the user's mana by 10% for 1 hour. Peaceful Domain - no damage can be inflicted onto anyone while they are within the spells effect range. The range typically spans 1 mile. Death through natural means like disease, starvation and old age remain unaffected by this spell. Casting time is one minute. Metamagic Enhancements Boost Magic - It elevates the tier and power of a spell. Silent Magic - Allows the user to activate a spell without the need to recite it. Widen Magic - Increases the range of effect over what the spell would normally possess. Maximize Magic - Increases the destructive power of a spell. Invocations Black Rebellion - Embues fallen or discarded weapons and armor with a cheap semblance of life. Weapons attack those who formerly wielded them while unattended shields and bucklers now float around and defend those they once guarded against. Another Me! - temporary transform one's own reflection into a familiar. The reflection can travel between other mirrors and other reflective surfaces and perform basic tasks like reconnaissance. It possesses no physical stats - it's a reflection - and can telepathically communicate with the caster. The First Curse - allows the caster to create a series of thorny vines, the Curse can be used as a means to entrap foes, as it wraps around the target extremely tight, digging the thorns rather deep into their body. Furthermore it can be used in various ways, such as a thorn-imbibed shield. Resonance - allows the user to cast another spell/skill from another magic caster Job Class; even prestige classes. However, two requirements must first be met before the invocation takes effect. First, the user must be aware of the spell/skill they are attempting to copy; they must have either experienced it's effects or witnessed it first hand. Second they can't have any levels in the class they are coping the spell from. If these two requirements aren't met the invocation fails immediately and begins its cool-down. This invocation requires seven days before it can be used again. Skills Aura of Corruption I: has the chance to insight a creature's sin of lust or envy. Aura of Corruption II: has a chance to insight a creature's sin of gluttony or sloth. Aura of Corruption III: has a chance to insight a creature's sin of wraith, pride or greed. Aura of Compliance: has a chance to lower the difficultly in improving relations. Damned: a skill where you open a portal beneath a creature and hurl them through hell. They suffer no physical damage, however they are mentally and emotionally drained. They reappear twelve seconds later; but to them its been a lifetime. They are effected by Fear, Exhaustion, and all of their mental stats are reduced by half until they rest for 8 hours. Summon Subordinate: a skill given only to those who have levels in Infernal Duke. Reach into the abyss and call forth a demon. It obeys you without question and remains until destroyed or sent back into the Pit with this skill. Can be used twice per day. Main Equipment Robes Divine-class: The robes have a special effect for the person wearing them. While worn, the wearer's aura and alignment can not be read or divined through items or any magic effect. His location is considered hidden by anything expect world-class items and it amplifies one Aura of wearer's choice per day. Ring of Returning Divine-class: a bound ring that transports the wearer home. Can be used five times per day. Ring of the Nevermore High-class: a ring that makes the wearer immune to physical damage by making them intangible. However, while the ring is active, the user can't attack nor move. Can be used three times per day. Ring of Arcane Might Medium-class: when casting an arcane spell you can forgo using extra mana when implementing the metamagic feature three times per day. Ring of No Detect Medium-class: while worn, no magic items on your person can be detected through magical means. Ring of Preservation Divine-class: while worn, at any time one of your equipment slots is the target of a spell or effect that would destroy the item presently there, that effect is negated. If two or more slots of equipment are targeted simultaneously it is negated and this item is destroyed. Belt High-class: a stylish black leather belt that holds several slots for scrolls, wands and potions. This item makes it difficult to pick pocket the wearer. Boots Low-class: while worn, the wearer doesn't leave foot prints. Dagger of Pacts Legacy-class: a small obsidian anthem that has the power to bestow control over three low-tier devils to whomever forms a pact with the owner of this item. The devils will obey the contracted individual as long as it doesn't go against the terms of the deal. The names of the devils typically are carved into the contractor's skin. Staff of Canto Weapon: a staff devoted to the sin of Greed and Gluttony. The staff is of mixture of mithral, silver and adamantine. It's entire being is devised of snakes interweaving one another, attempting in vain to devour the six blue gems placed within it. The staff possesses the power of Transmutation; a power which enables the manipulation and alteration of matter. As a Guild Weapon, it also has control over layout within the Guild Hall and admin privileges for the guild vault. Mirror of Angles rare-class: a small silver plated hand mirror that allows the owner to perform Scrying and other information magic from afar. Box o Plenty divine-class: this necklace allows the wearer to wield multiple magic items in a single slot of the owner's choice. This allows Getek to wear five rings at once. Trivia It isn't him, but Getek's picture looks a lot like Griffith from Berserk. Canto is a section into which certain long poems are divided. Getek tried to equip his created npc's better than himself.Category:Player Character Category:YGGDRASIL Characters Category:Shadow1323 Category:Cambion Category:Magic Caster